O PRIMEIRO BEIJO
by Helena Nelli Gomes
Summary: É minha primeira historia, e curtinha então não tem nem como colocar um resumo.


O Primeiro Beijo

Depois de alguns dias trabalhando nos mesmos casos de Grissom, Sara começou a ficar irritada, tentou muitas vezes mostrar suas intenções com ele, que por sua vez sempre desconversava. Ela então decidiu se afastar dele, evitar ao maximo conversar com ele, mas era impossível. Em uma noite ela estava na sala dele falando sobre um suspeito, falava rápido, um pouco irritada e mal olhava para ele.

GG: você esta com algum problema?

Sara para de falar sobre o caso e olha para ele.

SS: Eu não posso mais trabalhar nos mesmos casos que você.

GG: por quê? Eu fiz alguma coisa?

SS: é difícil ficar o tempo todo ao lado de alguém que não esta nem ai para você.

GG: Sara, não é verdade...

SS: esse é o problema, o que já esta me irritando, porque às vezes acho que você sente algo, mas de repente você muda se afasta, me evita, e por mais que eu tente ser forte, isso me machuca, eu tenho um coração.

Grissom permanecia em silencio prestando atenção ao que ela falava, na verdade ele não sabia o que falar ou como falar.

SS: Sabe, eu estive pensando esses dias... e talvez não trabalhar nos mesmo casos que você não resolva, talvez eu devesse me afastar do laboratório, sei la, quem sabe voltar para São Francisco...

GG: não faça isso por favor...eu preciso de você.

SS: será que precisa mesmo? Esta sendo difícil para mim te ver todos os dias, trabalhar ao seu lado, tentar fugir dos meus sentimentos, mas não da, por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

Grissom da um suspiro

GG: eu também penso em você todos os dias.

SS: não é o que você demonstra, já fazem cinco anos que vim trabalhar aqui, e você me ilude, parece que você gosta de brincar comigo.

GG: eu não estou brincando Sara.

Ele se aproxima dela, toca seu rosto, coloca uma pequena mexa de cabelo para trás.

GG: você acha que é fácil para mim estar perto de você? Você acha que é fácil te ver indo embora todos os dias?... eu queria ir com você...

SS: e por que não vai? Ou melhor, por que nunca foi?

GG: porque tenho medo.

Sara olha para ele não entendendo.

GG: eu já passei por metade da minha vida, e a maior parte dele sozinho, e é assim que pensei que fosse ficar, mas então eu te conheci, jovem, linda, inteligente e com muita coisa para viver, você vai querer conhecer outras coisas, vai conhecer outras pessoas, outros homens mais jovens, e eu não posso competir com alguém mais jovem.

Ele da uma pausa e começa a olhar para o chão.

GG: você disse que esta sofrendo, eu também, mas eu sei que essa dor é menor agora não tendo você, do que te ter e depois te perder.

Ele olha para ela vira e sai da sala.

Ela permanece imóvel, vendo ele sair, nem percebeu Greg entrando e falando com ela.

GS:...Sara você esta me ouvindo?

SS: desculpe Greg, eu não prestei atenção o que você disse?

GS: eu disse que o sangue que encontramos no livro, bate com o do suspeito. Você esta bem Sara?

SS: um pouco cansada, nada de mais, vamos pedir para o Brass chamar o suspeito de novo.

Ela passou o resto do turno tentando se focar no trabalho, porem a conversa que teve com Grissom sempre vinha a memória. "ele tem medo de me perder, pelo menos agora sei qual o motivo, agora sei que ele gosta de mim."

Ao terminar o turno, ela foi para casa, tomou um banho e foi comer algo. "isso não pode ficar assim." Ela pegou as chaves do carro e saiu.

Grissom estava lendo no sofá, quando bateram na porta. Ele se levantou para abri-la.

SS: posso entrar?

Ele deu passagem para ela entrar.

SS: eu te acordei?

GG: não estou conseguindo dormir, estava lendo. Quer beber alguma coisa?

SS: não obrigada. Eu só vim aqui para te esclarecer algumas coisas sobre a conversa que tivemos hoje, algumas coisas que fiquei pensando o dia todo.

GG: eu não sei se quero voltar a falar sobre isso Sara.

SS: mas eu vou falar mesmo assim, sabe Gil, eu estava trabalhando em São Francisco, estava bem, e você me chamou... eu aceitei vir para ca não porque aqui tem o melhor laboratório, mas porque tem você... eu vim por causa de você, e durante esses 5 anos eu ate conheci outros caras mais jovens, sai com alguns, mas algo ainda faltava, eu não estava feliz, não tinha como dar certo com eles, sabe por que?

GG: Por quê?

Ela se aproxima dele, ficando bem próxima ao rosto dele, vendo aqueles lindos olhos azuis, sentindo sua respiração.

SS: porque nenhum era você Grissom.

A respiração dele começou há ficar um pouco acelerada.

SS: você acha que depois te tanto tempo eu não saberia com quem quero ficar? Você acha mesmo que eu teria coragem de te deixar por alguém pelo simples fato de ser mais jovem?Gil, eu amo você, e só você me faz sentir uma sensação tão boa quando esta perto de mim.

Grissom coloca as duas mãos no rosto de Sara, olha nos olhos dela, e a beija, com intensidade, com paixão, ele vai descendo as mãos até a cintura dela, e ela coloca os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

Eles param ainda abraçados, se olham.

GG: fica aqui hoje comigo?

Sara da aquele sorrisinho com biquinho.

SS: só hoje?

Ele da aquela famosa e charmosa levantada na sobrancelha, pega Sara nos braços e a beija novamente indo em direção ao quarto.

The end.


End file.
